Last Moon
by Ally C-B
Summary: Jasper tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias que sus actos le dejaron al intentar morder a Bella en su cumpleaños, el abandono por parte de la familia Cullen. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando logre disculparse?
1. Prefacio

_**Summary:**_ Jasper tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias que sus actos le dejaron al intentar morder a Bella en su cumpleaños, el abandono por parte de la familia Cullen. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando logre disculparse? Jasper/Bella. R: M.

_**Advertencia:**_ Este fic será rating M por futuros Lemmons y por el vocabulario. Ya saben, si no les gusta, vuélvanse por donde llegaron. No quiero ser mala, pero luego no quiero reclamos si ya hice advertencia.

**N/A:** Por favor, LEAN la nota al final. :] ¡Enjoy el cap!

* * *

**Prefacio**

"_Un nuevo despertar, una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo…"_

**Last Moon**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

Podía sentir aquel ardor, aquel fuego del que tanto me habían hablado cuando era humana, aquel ardor que sentí cuando James me mordió hacía dos años atrás. No pude evitar retorcerme ante aquel dolor tan insoportable, y aunque intentara no hacerlo, me era imposible. No quería que él sufriera al verme así, pero no tenía opción, el dolor era grande.

Cada extremidad de mi cuerpo se sentía como si me hubieran tirado a las brasas vivas, como si millones de camiones cargados hasta los extremos me pasaran por encima, como si me hubieran arrojado a una pileta totalmente congelada; una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta seis veces seguidas.

De a poco, ese fuego comenzó a subir lento, desde la punta de los dedos de mis manos y pies, dejando una sensación extraña, creo que era alivio. Comenzó a subir, mientras mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, y en un momento, el fuego llegó a él, provocando que mi pecho se levantara y gritara por el dolor. Ambos luchaban, mi corazón latía con frenesí intentando permanecer vivo, resistir, mientras el fuego ardía en él. Pero ninguno ganaba, hasta que… ¡Plum! Todo acabó, dejando una sensación fresca y aliviadora.

Podía escuchar a mi corazón tranquilo, casi sin latir, y mi respiración… bueno, sin respiración, no me era necesario. Los sonidos a mi alrededor eran fuertes y extraños, como los olores. Escuché como alguien comenzó a correr hacia donde yo estaba recostada, que era muy probable que estuviera en _su_ habitación. Sabía quien era el que estaba viniendo hacia mí, podía sentirlo.

—Bella, ¿me oyes? —Preguntó la dulce y cantarina voz de Charlotte. Aún no me quería mover, no quería hacer nada hasta escuchar _SU_ voz.

Como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, escuché su hermosa voz tranquilizándome.

—Bella, cariño. —Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación. —Aquí estoy, ¿me escuchas? —Preguntó acariciando mi mejilla. Sonreí al sentir su tan reconocible caricia, aunque algo era diferente. Ese tacto frío y duro de antes había cambiado, ahora era cálido y suave. Hermoso.

De a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos, para encontrarme con él. Mi verdadero y único amor, con el que compartiría toda la eternidad que tenía de ahora en adelante.

Él sonrió al escuchar esas palabras que tanto amaba que dijera, que sentía y que me demostró en el tiempo que fui humana:

—_Te amo, Jasper…_

* * *

**Ajáaaa, no se la esperaban, ¿ehh? Ok, bueno, a lo mejor sí... xD**_  
_

**Primero que nada, gracias por haber leído. ^^**

**Y segundo, tengo ciertas cosas que aclarar... :B Primero, ésta es una historia que tenía guardada de hace un año. Y sí, se que hay muchas que ya han escrito y casi terminado su fic con una idea parecida a esta. Déjenme decirles, que cada escritora tiene sus propias ideas, puede que parecidas, pero PROPIAS. Si bien, antes no la subí dado a que justamente sabía de los demás fics parecidos a mi idea -me los leí a todos, ya que soy TEAM JASPER-. ;D**

**NO SOY PLAGIADORA. Así que, por favor, si no les gusta mi idea, vuélvanse por donde llegaron y ahorrense los insultos y todo.**

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Y a las que sí me darán una oportunidad con el fic, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones? :D**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	2. Capitulo Uno

_**Summary:**_ Jasper tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias que sus actos le dejaron al intentar morder a Bella en su cumpleaños, el abandono por parte de la familia Cullen. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando logre disculparse? J/B. R: M.

_**Advertencia:**_ Este fic tiene rating M por futuros Lemmons y por el vocabulario. Ya saben, si no les gusta, vuélvanse por donde llegaron. No quiero ser mala, pero luego no quiero reclamos si ya hice advertencia.

* * *

**1. Capitulo Uno**

**Last Moon**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Jasper POV_

"_¡Estúpida debilidad!"_, insulté en mi mente mientras me sentaba en aquel árbol caído y tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido en confiarme de esa forma? ¿Cómo siquiera había tan solo pensado el hecho de lastimar a Bella? Las malditas imágenes de ese momento, el rostro de pánico de Bella al verme como el monstruo que era y la culpa me carcomían por dentro.

—Aquí estas. —Dijo Emmet caminando hacia a mí.

—¿Cómo esta? —Pregunté refiriéndome a Bella mientras pasaba mis manos por mi rostro.

—Pues, Carlisle tuvo que coserla. —Levanté mi rostro confundido. —Bueno, cuando perdiste el control, Edward empujó a Bella hacia atrás, y la pobre se cortó con el jarrón de Esme. —Explicó sentándose a mi lado.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor se produjo en mi interior. ¿Qué nunca dejaría de ser el estúpido sin control de sí mismo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que arruinara el cumpleaños de Bella? Yo, a pesar de no conocerla, la quería. No solo porque revivió al Edward amistoso, casi humano podríamos decir, sino porque ella era un total misterio para mí, y eso me atraía. No de la forma en que atraía a Edward, solamente sentía curiosidad por ella.

Bella no era la típica adolescente que sale con sus amigas y se olvida de todo el mundo, no era egoísta ni egocéntrica como las demás. Ella era… _extraña_. Su amor por los que la rodeaban, en especial su familia, y su amor por los libros, me incentivaban a querer conocerla, a intentar ser su amigo. Pero mi debilidad hacia la sangre humana no me lo permitía, y gracias a ello, había arruinado su cumpleaños, a pesar de que ella no lo quería festejar. Inclusive le había hecho un regalo, con esperanzas de así poder comenzar una relación de amistad con ella, pero no.

"_Otra vez, Jasper Cullen, metiste la pata"_, me recalcó mi mente. ¡Es que acaso no tenía suficiente con mis sentimientos, que ahora, mi estúpida conciencia se metía!

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que salió de mis labios. —No fue mi intención arruinar todo…

—Tranquilo, Jazz. —Me alentó Emmet dándome un ligero golpe en la espalda.

—¿Cómo esta Edward? —Me animé a preguntar.

—Amm… Yo no volvería si fuera tú. —Sus palabras me asustaron.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Jasper, Edward está que arde de la furia. No es un muy buen momento para aparecerse… —Bajé mi mirada, no soportaba la culpa que sentía. —Repito, yo no volvería si fuera tú…

—Emmet, tus palabras no son halagadoras. —Dije sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé, pero son la pura verdad. —Dijo sin sonreír ni bromear. Por primera vez, habló en serio, como cualquier adulto. Escuché unos delicados pasos venir hacia nosotros. Por su forma tan delicada y danzarina de caminar, supe que era ella.

Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con una Alice con la cabeza gacha.

—Alice… —Susurré dolido mientras me ponía en pie junto con Emmet. Ella era no era de estar de esa forma tan apagada. Esa no era mi Alice de siempre, y todo era por mi culpa. Podía sentir su profunda tristeza y, ¿desesperación? ¿Por qué estaba desesperada?

—Emmet, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor? —Pidió sin levantar su mirada. Su voz era fría y dura. Emmet asintió sorprendido por su tono mientras se iba y nos dejaba solos.

—Alice, yo… —Empecé mientras me dirigía a ella. Pero dejé de hablar cuando estiró su mano hacia mí. Me paré en seco, sorprendido por su acción, y aún más cuando vi su rostro demacrado.

—Lo siento, Jasper. Pero esto no va más. —Sentí mi corazón detenerse, aunque ya estuviera quieto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté confundido y un poco asustado.

—Yo… quiero que te vayas.

—¡¿Qué?

—Ya hable con Peter y Charlotte, y están más que entusiasmados con volver a verte. —Dijo con su mirada fría, al igual que sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunté esta vez alterado.

—Jasper, lo siento, pero lo mejor va a ser que te vayas. Yo… —Se detuvo por un momento y respiró profundamente. —No puedo seguir contigo, es… _difícil_.

—¡¿Difícil? —Grité, pero más que alterado, estaba dolido. Ella me estaba dejando. A mí, a su esposo, su compañero. —Alice, te lo suplico…

—Ya hablé con Jenks. Aquí tienes los papeles del divorcio. —Dijo dejándolo en el árbol en el que antes había estado sentado junto con Emmet. —Lo siento, pero es lo mejor.

—Alice… —Otra palabra no salía de mi boca. Mi Alice me estaba dejando, me estaba abandonando. La que creí que sería mi compañera de toda esta eternidad, me estaba hiriendo en lo más profundo.

—Adiós, Jasper. —Dijo antes de salir corriendo dirección a la casa de los Cullen.

Todas sus palabras me golpeaban como una patada en el estómago.

"_Lo siento, Jasper. Pero esto no va más…"_.

"_Yo,__no puedo seguir contigo, es… difícil…"_.

Me dejé caer al suelo sentado mientras apoyaba mi espalda en el árbol caído. Mi Alice me había dejado. La familia Cullen me había dejado. Edward estaba enojado conmigo. Bella seguramente me odiaba. Y ahora yo volvería al pasado. Volvería a ser el Mayor Jasper Whitlock. Volvería a ser un vampiro 'carnívoro' y solitario. ¿Por qué? Yo no quería serlo, no quería estar solo, no quería volver a ser un monstruo come humanos.

—Y no lo serás si no lo deseas, Jasper. —Dijo la inconfundible voz de Peter saliendo de entre los árboles junto con Charlotte, su compañera. —Ven, vamos a casa. —Él tomo uno de mis brazos pasándolo por su cuello y ayudándome a levantar.

Sí, sonaba estúpido, pero no sentía mi cuerpo, ni mis propios sentimientos.

Todo se había derrumbado para mí…

.

.

Los meses pasaban por la ventana de mi habitación mientras yo lo único que hacía era mirar al techo, recostado en mi cama y salir a cazar animales cuando lo necesitaba.

_Octubre._

Un mes, desde que mi Alice y mi familia me abandonaron. Un mes, y todo se derrumbaba lenta y tortuosamente…

_Noviembre._

Dos meses, en los que me la había pasado encerrado, sin hablar, sin sentir ni moverme. Definitivamente, parecía un cadáver muerto.

Dos meses ya habían pasado, y mis actividades se resumían a prácticamente vivir sin razón. Y la rutina de todos los días se volvía costumbre, estar tumbado en mi cama, salir a cazar cuando lo necesitaba, y luego volver a mi 'sarcófago', o sea, mi habitación -irónico, ¿no es cierto?-.

—Hermano, ¡eso es todo! —Dijo Peter entrando en mi habitación. —No puedes seguir así. ¡Ponte los malditos pantalones de una vez y enfrenta la realidad! —Gritó abriendo la cortina de la ventana, dejando entrar la luz solar por ella. Llenando toda la habitación del típico brillo que provocaba el choque de aquella luz sobre mi piel, la piel de un _monstruo_.

Peter tenía razón. Mi familia ya me había dejado, junto con Alice. ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Ya todo estaba hecho, y era hora de comenzar una nueva vida.

—Así se habla, Mayor. —Dijo Peter orgulloso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi habitación, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. —O mejor dicho, así se piensa… —Soltó una carcajada ante su propia corrección.

Me senté en mi cama, observando todo a mí alrededor. Esta era mi nueva vida, mi nueva existencia, por lo tanto tendría que quererla. Me levanté, tomé una ducha rápida, y me vestí normalmente, al estilo Jasper Whitlock, y no Jasper Cullen. Ese pensamiento me dolió un poco, pero tenía que enfrentarlo, y superarlo.

Salí hacia fuera para encontrarme con Peter y Charlotte esperándome para ir a cazar. Hablé con ellos y les expliqué que no quería beber sangre humana y que necesitaba de su ayuda para poder superar esa maldita debilidad de una vez por todas. No estaba en mis pensamientos seguir siendo débil con respecto a mi autocontrol. Ellos me apoyaron y comenzaron a ayudarme, a pesar de no entender por qué quería seguir con mi "dieta".

_Diciembre._

Siempre estaría agradecido con Peter y Char. Ellos eran mi verdadera familia, y como tal, hacía ya un mes que venían ayudándome con respecto a mi autocontrol. Ellos aún seguían bebiendo sangre humana, por lo que cuando regresaban de sus cacerías, volvían con sus vestimentas totalmente ensangrentadas, y yo debía controlarme y no atacarlos. Al principio, perdía el control, dejando a Peter lleno de nuevas marcas de mordidas. Pero según él, el "plan" iba a funcionar, así que seguimos con ese mismo método. Hasta que un día, simplemente no me abalancé sobre Peter; todo lo contrario, la sangre humana ya no producía demasiados estragos en mí. Ya no… me llamaba de la misma forma que antes.

Estaba feliz conmigo mismo. ¡Al fin dejaría de ser el monstruo que tanto odiaba! Está bien, aún seguía siéndolo, pero podía ejercer más control sobre él sin sufrir tanto como antes.

Tenía demasiados planes en mi mente. Entre ellos, y el más importante de todos, disculparme con Bella.

Cada maldito día de esos dos meses que estuve sumido en mi depresión, la única persona en la que pensaba era en ella, y en la culpa que sentía. Necesitaba sacarme esa mortificación que llevaba por dentro, o no podría vivir conmigo mismo si no lo hacía.

Pero, ¿cómo poder acercarme a ella sin que Edward estuviera a su alrededor?

—¿Una carta, quizás…? —Me sugirió Peter metiéndose en mi cabeza.

Lo miré serio antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, Edward la interceptaría antes de que llegara a ella.

—¿Una señal de humo? —Lo miré entre perplejo y confundido. ¿Acaso estaba hablándome jodidamente en serio? Peter soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es muy antiguo. No seas idiota… —Dije sentándome sobre el sofá y suspirando.

—Mmm… Podríamos aparecernos una vez más en el Instituto. —Propuso tomando uno de los tantos libros que había sobre el estante de la pequeña librería que allí había.

Claro, si lo que queríamos era una muerte segura, apareceríamos mañana mismo -nótese el sarcasmo-. Además, ¿y si no lograba contenerme? ¿Y si volvía a lastimarla?

—A lo mejor, si explicamos que solo venimos a disculparnos, o mejor dicho, tú vienes a disculparte, no nos hagan daño. Y no temas, Mayor. Ya eres fuerte, ¿recuerdas? Confía. —Dijo palmeándome la espalda antes de desaparecer camino a la habitación de Char con su libro.

Eso podía ser posible. Los Cullen no eran tan malos… Sí, yo los odiaba por lo que me habían hecho -abandonarme como a un perro-, pero eso no quería decir que fueran seres malignos. Al menos, eso quería creer. Y sí, de una vez por todas, tenía que comenzar a confiar en mí mismo.

"_Entonces, será una disculpa personal"_, comentó mi mente y una ligera sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

* * *

**¿Holó? ¿Alguien por allí detrás de la pantalla? :B**

**Bien, muchas gracias a todas por sus follows y sus reviews. ^_^ Realmente agradezco la oportunidad que me están dando. :'D**

**Okey, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones?**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	3. Capitulo Dos

_**Summary:**_ Jasper tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias que sus actos le dejaron al intentar morder a Bella en su cumpleaños, el abandono por parte de la familia Cullen. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando logre disculparse? J/B. R: M.

_**Advertencia:**_ Este fic tiene rating M por futuros Lemmons y por el vocabulario. Ya saben, si no les gusta, vuélvanse por donde llegaron. No quiero ser mala, pero luego no quiero reclamos si ya hice advertencia.

**Song (?):** Sip. Necesitan una canción para leer este cap y es OBLIGATORIO. xD Ok no, pero les ayudará a imaginar, maybe(?) :B _Editors_No sound but the wind_ y _Bon Iver & St. Vincent_Roslyn_. (Y) You know what to do... ;D

* * *

**2. Capitulo Dos**

**Last Moon**

_By Ally C-B_

**&.**

_Bella POV_

'_TIK, TOK, TIK, TOK…'_

"_¡Estúpidos sonidos de mi despertador!"_, pensé bufando mientras me giraba en mi cama.

Hacía ya varias horas que estaba recostada boca arriba, mirando al techo sin poder conciliar el sueño, gracias a la rutina diaria de mis noches. Me acostaba con esperanzas de dormir un poco; a tan solo un par de horas -que se sentían como minutos-, despertaba gritando por mis pesadillas; y por último, me despabilaba pensando en _ÉL_. En cómo me había usado, para luego tirarme como un trapo usado y sucio. Pero a pesar de odiarlo con lo más profundo de mi ser, aún lo amaba, y eso era lo que más dolía.

En el resto de la noche, pretendía dormir. Pretendía haber superado todo lo que alguna vez _él_ significó para mí, aunque no fuera cierto.

Escuché unos cuantos golpes contra mi puerta, supe que era Charlie, por lo que susurré un delicado _'Adelante'_, antes de que entrara con su típica sonrisa de compasión y sus ojos llenos de lastima.

—Bells, esta noche volveré tarde. No me esperes despierta, ¿sí? —Dijo con un tono raro en su voz. —Iré hasta Seattle a verificar cómo va todo en la estación.

—De acuerdo. —Dije sentándome en mi cama refregando mis ojos. Aparentando que había dormido algo. —Cuídate, ¿sí, papá? —Le pedí casi con suplica.

—Siempre lo hago. —Contestó Charlie asintiendo. —¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Jacob me llevará hoy al Instituto. Al menos hasta que mi camioneta esté lista. —Aclaré, viendo el brillo de esperanza saliendo de los ojos de Charlie. El asintió conforme antes de darme un beso en la frente e irse.

Escuché cerrarse la puerta de entrada, y a los minutos, el auto patrulla de Charlie alejarse. Suspiré cansada y miré el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche. 06:15 a.m., Martes. Volví a suspirar antes de quitarme las sábanas de encima y levantarme.

Tomé una ducha rápida y me cambié con unos jeans azules, una camiseta de mangas largas color canela, mi chaqueta gris y mis típicas _Converse_ negras. Luego bajé a la cocina con un extraño presentimiento, como si algo fuera a cambiar en ese día.

Era raro. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido algo parecido? _Mi cumpleaños…_ Mejor ni recordarlo.

Tomé un rápido desayuno que solo consistió en un nutritivo jugo de naranja exprimido y dos tostadas con mermelada. Casi me faltó la mitad de mi jugo cuando Jake tocó la bocina del auto prestado por su hermana mayor. Dejé todo en la encimera de la cocina, tomé mi nueva mochila -regalo de Jake- y corrí hacia afuera.

—¡Hey, Bells! —Dijo Jacob con su gran sonrisa de siempre.

—Hey, Jake. —Le saludé cerrando la puerta del auto. Eso era extraño. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a la… _su_ caballerosidad, que olvidé que los jóvenes del siglo XXI no hacían ese tipo de cosas, a no ser que quisieran algo de ti.

El camino al Instituto fue divertido. Jake siempre lograba levantarme el ánimo con sus estúpidos chistes y su indomable sarcasmo. Él lograba que el agujero en mi pecho se sanara, al menos, hasta que me quedaba sola.

—Adios, Jake. Y gracias, otra vez, por traerme. —Le agradecí sinceramente cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento del Instituto mientras me bajaba y cerraba la puerta.

Él se quedó mirando serio detrás de mí. Fruncí el ceño confundida por su repentino cambio de humor. Vi como sus manos tomadas al volante comenzaron a temblar, al igual que su cuerpo, y su respiración se hiso más acelerada.

—¿Jake? ¿Estás bien?

—Ehh… Sí, lo siento. Nos vemos luego, Bella. —Dijo saliendo a toda prisa. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué había sido ese drástico cambio de humor?

Me giré siguiendo la dirección en la que él se había quedado mirando.

Sentí mi pecho contraerse y mis pies clavarse al suelo viendo como se acercaba hacia mí, casi con miedo. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mi respiración se aceleraba al punto de sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos.

—Hola, Bella. —Dijo a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí.

—Jasper… —Susurré con mi voz resquebrajada. Sentí una ola de calma invadirme. ¡Diablos! Había extrañado tanto ese don de Jasper. De poder calmarme hasta en los momentos más tensos. Lograba que me sintiera mejor, y eso era reconfortante.

Miré detrás de su espalada, pero no había nadie por allí, salvo una pareja apoyada contra los árboles que daban inicio al bosque. Ella tenía el pelo negro y largo, y él era rubio, alto y musculoso, como Jasper. Estaba de más recalcar la belleza que destilaban y esa atracción que invitaba a querer acercarte, por más de que tu mente dijera que era peligroso. Respiré profundo. Ellos también eran vampiros.

Cuando volví mi vista a Jasper, me percaté de que él también miraba a mi espalda, como si buscara a alguien.

—Bella, yo… solo quería decirte que lo siento. Yo… —Dijo antes de suspirar y pellizcarse el puente de la nariz en un reflejo de nerviosismo. —No existe excusa para el error que cometí al intentar lastimarte, y de verdad, lo siento mucho.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando, estaba en shock. Y al mismo tiempo, podía ver la clara culpa que Jasper se echaba sobre sí mismo por lo ocurrido en ese trágico día. No lo permitiría.

—Jasper, no necesitas disculparte. —Dije en un vano intento de que mi voz saliera normal, suave, pero podía sentir esa opresión en mi pecho que me impedía casi respirar tranquilamente y mis lágrimas peleando por salirse de mis ojos. —Por favor, no te disculpes por algo que fue por mi culpa. Yo debería ser la que tendría que pedir disculpas…

—Bella, tú no hiciste nada. —Me interrumpió acercándose un par de pasos. No me moví, no le temía. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo alguien especial para mí a pesar de que nunca hubiéramos entablado una conversación de más de un _"Hola, ¿cómo estás?"_ y un _"Adios"_. —Eres humana, y un curioso imán _'atrae problemas'_. —Dijo en broma intentando aliviar la conversación. —No fue tu culpa.

—La tuya tampoco. —Contraataqué calmándome demasiado. Esa opresión de a poco, muy lento, comenzaba a desvanecerse, y podía sentir la ola de calma que Jasper me enviaba.

Él soltó una risa mirando sus pies y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ahora que lo observaba mejor, estaba… distinto. Ya no usaba la típica camisa que de seguro Alice lo obligaba a usar de colores claros. No, él tenía puesta una camiseta negra que se veía bastante cómoda y unos gastados jeans negros. Me gustaba ese cambio. Pero, conociendo a Alice, de seguro habría protestado por esa forma de vestir de su esposo.

—Sigues siendo testaruda, Bella. —Dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Una ligera sonrisa se me escapó de los labios.

Y esa acción se sintió rara. Yo sonreía frente a Jacob, pero él era el único. Desde todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera Charlie recordaba mi sonrisa. Ni yo la de él. Suspiré volviendo a sumergirme en mi cabeza, haciendo que toda sonrisa desapareciera.

"_Okey, Bella, es ahora o nunca"_, me dijo mi conciencia, ansiosa por saber _algo _de ella.

—¿Y… Alice? —Me animé a preguntar, aunque lo hice con un poco de timidez. Jasper frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella no está aquí? —Preguntó confundido. Repetí su acción con ese mismo sentimiento.

Negué con la cabeza en respuesta comenzando a sentir miedo. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo a Alice?

—Jasper, hace meses que no los veo, a ninguno. —Aclaré casi estúpidamente. —¿Acaso se encontrarían aquí? —Pregunté con esperanzas de poder volver a verla.

Sentí la confusión de Jasper chocar contra mí en una fuerte oleada. ¿Qué era lo que tanto lo confundía? No entendía nada.

—Bella, yo ya no soy un Cullen más.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…? ¡¿Cómo que ya no era un Cullen más? ¡¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con que 'ya no eres un Cullen más'? ¿Ya no… estás más en la familia? —Pregunté sorprendida. Jasper asintió.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó. Diablos. No, no ahora.

—Bella, sé que sonará raro, pero… ¿Te importaría si a la salida vengo por ti y aclaramos todo esto?

"_¡Gracias, Dios!"_, gritó mi conciencia al escuchar las palabras de Jasper. Bien, al menos, obtendría respuestas.

—Por supuesto que no, Jasper. Agradecería que lo hicieras. —Contesté con sinceridad. Él me sonrió antes de despedirse y caminar a velocidad humana hacia la pareja que estaba cerca del bosque.

.

.

El día continuó normal. Aburrido y torturador, como todos los días desde que... _él_ se fue. Pero desde que Jasper había aparecido, me sentía… extraña. ¿Acaso sentía… _alegría_? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Tristeza? Suspiré cansada mentalmente.

Todo era tan confuso. Sus repentina aparición, sus disculpas, su confesión… ¿Ya no era un Cullen más? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso él y Alice… se habían separado? ¿Acaso… lo habían echado de la familia por mi culpa? Demonios. Volví a suspirar sintiendo unas irritantes puntadas en mi cabeza.

Apoyé mi codo sobre el pupitre tomando mi cabeza con la mano mientras fruncía el ceño. Ya me había acostumbrado a esas puntadas en mi cabeza desde hacía ya varias semanas, pero la intensidad de las de esta vez no. Sentía como si me estuvieran pegando con algo pequeño, pero duro, desde adentro de mi cabeza. Eran soportablemente dolorosas.

—¿Se siente bien, señorita Swan? —Preguntó el profesor Banner.

"_Oh, genial…"_, pensé cuando todos dirigieron su mirada a mí persona. Respiré profundo intentando despejar mi cabeza no solo del dolor, sino también del nerviosismo que sentía ante las atentas miradas de todos.

En ese instante, comencé a sentir oleada de alivio llenarme, aplacando cualquier sentimiento. _"¿Podría ser que…?"_ Giré mi cabeza confundida hacia el ventanal que daba al patio trasero, el cual también daba al bosque. Vi a Jasper cruzado de brazos mirando en mi dirección. Él relajó su rostro tensionado y me asintió, como si estuviera contestando a la pregunta que se hacía en mi mente.

—¿Señorita Swan? —Me llamó otra vez el profesor.

Volví mi mirada al frente antes de contestarle.

—Sí, estoy bien. —El profesor asintió antes de continuar con la clase, haciendo que todos quitaran sus miradas de mí. Suspiré completamente aliviada.

Luego miré de reojo hacia al ventanal, pero Jasper ya no estaba allí. Aún así, podía sentir su oleada de paz y tranquilidad llenándome por completo. Casi hasta podría decir que esa oleada me curaba, llenaba hermosamente aquel doloroso y profundo agujero con el que convivía día y noche desde hacía varias semanas.

Apenas una media sonrisa se curvó por la comisura de mis labios al sentir tanto alivio.

.

.

El timbre del final del día sonó, y sentí una extraña opresión en mi pecho. Era completamente distinta a la opresión que el agujero producía en mi interior. Podía determinar dos claros sentimientos.

_Ansiedad_. ¿Estaría Jasper esperándome como había dicho? Necesitaba hablar con él, aclarar demasiadas cosas, pero la realidad era que nada -absolutamente NADA- lo obligaba a quedarse. El hecho de que él se hubiera arrepentido y hubiera elegido irse sin necesitar ninguna explicación de una humana insignificante, era probable, y posible.

_Temor_. Aún no sabía completamente el por qué de éste último. A lo mejor, era porque sabía que cuando llegara el momento de las despedidas, dolería. Y mucho. Aún me costaba adaptarme al hecho de no tenerlos en mi vida. Me sentía como en la rehabilitación de un drogadicto de ese programa que solíamos ver en silencio con Charlie en la televisión. Disfrutas cada maldito segundo del consumo de tu adicción, pero cuando llegaba el momento de alejarse, de rehabilitarse, costaba demasiado.

Suspiré mientras salía del edificio, también muy bien llamado purgatorio, resignada a lo que fuera. Alcé mi vista y lo vi. Estaba apoyado contra la vieja Chevy bastante relajado, se veía muy distinto al Jasper que conocía a la distancia. Pero su característica belleza gracias a lo que era, seguía siendo igual de deslumbrante.

—Hola, Jasper. —Saludé aliviada y esperanzada, omitiendo las curiosas y sorprendidas miradas en Jasper y en mí que todos los estudiantes nos dirigían a medida que iban llegando al estacionamiento.

Intenté reprimir cualquier tipo de sentimiento, excepto el de alegría. Me sentía más tranquila al ver que no se había ido, y me era imposible no sentirlo llenarme.

Jasper sonrió volviendo a pararse firme sobre sus pies. —Hola, Bella. Gracias por permitirme venir por ti. Necesitamos hablar… —Dijo un poco más serio.

Asentí en respuesta colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras me acercaba a la camioneta y abría la puerta del conductor.

—¿Dónde te parece que sería mejor hacerlo? —Pregunté. Él alzó una ceja sugestivamente. —A… hablar, digo. —Sentí mis mejillas tornarse demasiado calientes. Jasper rió ligeramente.

—Sería seguro para ti que lo hiciéramos en un lugar abierto. —Afirmó serio y firme, dejando de lado el pequeño percance del "doble sentido". Volví a asentir concordando con él, intentando que los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche no llegaran a mi cabeza.

"_Muy bien, Bella. Es el momento de aclarar todo"_, pensó mi mente mientras yo suspiraba.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! :D**

**Bien, como prometí a las que llegué a contestar el review, aquí traje cap. :B**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus follows. Como ya vengo mencionando, aprecio enormemente la oportunidad que me están dando con el fic. Y agradezco aún más, los MPs de ciertas personitas. ^_^**

**Okey, éste fic será actualizado los fines de semana. Ya no actualizaré más los días de semanas debido a que vuelvo a la Uni. =/ Mis vacaciones terminaron... :'c**

**Pero el único fic que sí actualizaré un día de semana -que será el miércoles- es "Send a wish upon a star", dado que ese fic lo tengo terminado. :D**

**Ahora, a lo nuestro. :B ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones?**

**Love all ya'.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
